


Холод

by pennyhaywood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennyhaywood/pseuds/pennyhaywood
Summary: О жизни в умеренном климате, проблемах с отоплением и чистейшем эгоизме.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Холод

**Author's Note:**

> Меня, наверное, кто-нибудь встречал в фикбуке или на fanfics под ником cedarwood. Теперь решила попробовать потусоваться на ао3 с:

Сколько Северус себя помнил — столько ему было холодно.  
Внутри кокона, слепленного из одеял и покрывал, иссохшихся, дырявых от ветхости, прогрызенных крысами насквозь, пыльных и грязных, свернувшись калачиком, притворившись комом старого тряпья на исхудалом матрасе — он замерзал. В шестидесятых в районах, подобных тому, где он жил, даже мечтать не смели о водонагревательном котле в подвале; такие дома, как у него, — двухэтажные, крошечные, из красного кирпича — обогревались каминами. В его комнате не было камина; впрочем, если бы он был, родители не стали бы его топить: слишком дорого и, пожалуй, довольно опасно. Через его комнату, однако, шла труба дымохода. В разгар можно было сесть рядом с ней, прямо в одеяле, можно было даже прислониться щекой к горячему кирпичу, водить пальцами по шершавой поверхности, по выемкам между камнями, зажмуриться от удовольствия и вбирать в себя тепло, пока труба медленно-медленно остывает. Если они опять не разругались, не кричат друг на друга на весь дом, можно было услышать, как трещат дрова; и он представлял, как с каждым щелчком из деревянных брусков высвобождаются небольшие порции желанной теплоты, как облачка дыма, поднимаясь по трубе, пролетая мимо его кирпичей и мимо его горячей щеки.  
Однако топить дом всю ночь никто не станет. Он знал, что рано или поздно отец с матерью пойдут спать, оставив в камине догорать последние угольки. После начиналась игра на скорость: Северус знал, что теперь, секунда за секундой, температура в комнате будет падать, тепло будет по капле утекать из его крохотной комнаты, и в конце концов станет невыносимо холодно. Суть игры заключалась в том, чтобы уснуть раньше, чем комната остынет окончательно, так что провалиться в сон уже будет невозможно. Если ему посчастливится успеть, то он не почувствует холода до самого утра. Однако, если он проиграет, придётся трястись всю ночь на кровати, слушая, как дождь барабанит по черепице, или наблюдая за изворотливыми танцами снежинок в окне. Паршивая перспектива. Маленький Северус ещё не знал, что этим словосочетанием можно обозначить всё, что уготовано ему мирозданием.  
В общежитии Слизерина в подземельях он замерзал тоже. Нет, зимой в Хогвартсе было холодно абсолютно везде: и в классах, и холлах; исключением был разве что Большой Зал, отапливаемый несколькими каминами сразу круглые сутки, и Больничное крыло, по понятным причинам. Но ни один волшебник, как бы велик и всемогущ он не был, не смог бы сохранять тепло в таком огромном помещении, как весь Хогвартс целиком, с помощью своей магии; тепла от каминов, которые были во всех жилых помещениях и почти во всех классах, но которых не было в анфиладах и холлах, не хватало, чтобы изгнать из-под высоченных сводчатых потолков ледяное дыхание зимней шотландской ночи. Стоило огню потухнуть, как мороз мгновенно охватывал всю аудиторию, заставляя трястись и вжиматься в мантию. Коридоры с конца ноября и по апрель были покрыты наледью, а окна застилал затейливый морозный узор.  
Но самый страшный мороз скрывался в подземельях. Облачка ледяного пара изо рта, приводившие в ступор первокурсников с других факультетов во время первого после начала заморозков урока зельеварения, преследовали слизеринцев на всём протяжении подземных анфилад. Гостиную, как правило, постоянно топили, и в ней можно было худо-бедно разместиться с комфортом, если сесть прямо у очага, однако в отдалённых уголках комнаты, и особенно в креслах, что стояли вдоль промёрзлых отсыревших стен, холод возвращался. Там, за стенами, была вода, огромная толща тёмной воды не теплее двух-трёх градусов Цельсия, а над водой — ледяная корка, настолько толстая, что она спокойно выдерживала несколько десятков конных упряжек с учениками; а над коркой бушевали горные зимние ветра, что пронизывали несчастную жертву насквозь, так что зимняя мантия, особенно такая хилая, какая была у него, совсем не спасала. У одного крохотного огонька в маленьком человеческом каминчике не было ни единого шанса противостоять этой ледяной громаде, нет. Слизерин был обречён передёргивать плечами, зевать и заворачиваться в пледы.  
Спальни топили почти постоянно, с перерывом во время учебных занятий и глубокой ночью, заново разводя огонь за час до подъёма. Спать здесь было в разы приятнее, чем дома, это правда. Однако временами, маявшись от бессонницы, он чувствовал как хтонический холод надвигался на него ледяной лавиной, растворяя в себе последние крупицы теплоты от погасшей несколько часов назад печи. В подземельях было очень влажно, почти сыро, поэтому низкие температуры ощущались в разы острее; и он снова заворачивался в свой защитный кокон, благо, одеяла здесь были на порядок лучше домашних, чище, целее, даже пахли то ли мылом, то ли порошком с отдушкой. Эту отдушку Северус определил довольно быстро — это была ромашка, matricaria chamomilla, едва-едва уловимый успокаивающий аромат. Уткнёшься носом в чистый хлопок, замотавшись в одеяло с головой, — и не чувствуешь затхлую вонь подземелий, не сильную, но вполне отчётливо ощущаемую, тем более, чем глубже под землёй ты находишься.  
Проблема подземелий была ещё и в том, что с наступлением весны дела лучше не шли. Озеро слегка прогревалось у поверхности в апреле-мае, но до его глубин не доставали даже самые упрямые солнечные лучи. Так уж получилось, что они были отделены толстой каменной стеной от естественного холодильника. Весной и летом здесь сохранялась почти такая же температура, какая была зимой, вот только с наступлением весны топили реже, не так интенсивно. Влажная холодная взвесь расползалась по комнатам, ныряла под полог и подбиралась по кровати к нему, временами заползая под одеяло, набрасывалась на опрометчиво вырвавшуюся из-под одеяла конечность, обдавая её своим колючим дыханием.  
В своей ранней взрослой жизни, между Хогвартсом и Хогвартсом, он тоже мёрз, вот только вина была целиком и полностью на нём самом. Осиротевший, он был вынужден постигать искусство ведения домашнего хозяйства методом проб и ошибок. Он закупал дрова, но они заканчивались раньше, чем заканчивался месяц. Первые заказы на варку зелий от знакомых вскружили ему голову: он решил, что его талант и дальше продолжит его кормить, а, значит, нет причин экономить — он оказался в холодном доме с объёмным пакетом экзотических ингредиентов для зелий, пятью новыми трактатами по тёмной магии и головкой горгонзолы. Без заказов, без денег и без дров.  
Позже он честно старался планировать расходы, но, видит Мерлин, это было не так просто, как кажется на первый взгляд. Вся проблема была в том, что в стройный ряд экономических расчётов, умнейших и подробнейших, врывались непредвиденные события, незапланированные покупки, что называется, форс-мажоры, вероятность которых при текущем ходе событий абсурдно мала и не обнаруживается даже в ходе самого надлежащего анализа. Кто ж мог предположить, что бывший одноклассник пригласит его в паб пропустить по паре бокалов стаута? Кто, скажите на милость, смог бы предвидеть, что он засидится с книгой и вылакает две пинты молока вместе с чаем? Кто вообще будет считать деньги, потраченные на молоко, когда оно стоит одиннадцать пенсов за пинту, да ради всего святого? Оказалось, что пенсы потихонечку складывались в фунты, а из фунтов собиралась его довольно жалкая выручка за зелья от подагры и бодроперцовое, собиралась, чтобы утечь, как песок, сквозь пальцы. Постоянно что-то случалось: одеяла слишком прохудились и никуда не годятся, протекла крыша, и нужно её ремонтировать, мантия порвалась так, что магией её уже не восстановить, ингредиенты и продукты кончались быстрее намеченного, а если не кончались, то портились. Если ничего плохого внутри дома с его содержимым не происходило, приносили счета.  
Кошмарная инфляция восьмидесятого года подкосила и без того уже не совсем оптимистичный северусов настрой. Семнадцать процентов — что ж, тут есть чему ужаснуться. Быть фрилансером, когда лейбористы расшатали экономику своими социальными подачками, довольно трудно.  
Всё это било по кошельку, а ужиматься получалось только в комфорте — и вот он привычно мёрз. Мёрз в распроклятом новом одеяле, мёрз, прижав ладони к чашке чая, мёрз, зажигая конфорки и надеясь согреть хотя бы кухню. После счёта за газ он разозлился и твёрдо решил перестать играть по правилам презренных магглов и отныне обогревать дом магией. К вечеру он понял, почему так никто не делает: он выдохся настолько, что только чай с молоком и йоркширский паркин уберегли его от комы. На следующий день он оплатил счёт и перестал жечь газ без крайней нужды. Теплее от этого не стало.  
Он замерзал на вылазках по заданиям Тёмного Лорда: затаившись в зарослях в чьём-то саду, наблюдал за очередным обречённым магглорождённым и его семьей, выслеживал министерских работников, которым не посчастливилось привлечь внимание сильнейшего из английских демонов двадцатого века, под покровом ночи носился по болотам, прячась от авроров, и вышагивал по размытым беспрерывными дождями дорогам волшебных деревень. Время от времени, накануне рейда, приходилось ночевать в палатках прямо в лесу, и морозная ночь вместе с дождевой водой затекала под брезент, позволяя Северусу думать, что он дрожит от холода, а не от того, что предстоит.  
Возвращаться в Хогвартс тоже было холодно, впрочем, этого и стоило ожидать. Замок нисколько не изменился; и пусть у него теперь была большая кровать и необъятное пуховое одеяло, и покрывала на любой вкус и цвет, и отдельная комната с собственным камином, который можно было попросить растопить в любой момент, подземельная стужа просто так не сдавалась под жалким напором человеческих ухищрений. Сказать по правде, большая кровать сыграла со своим владельцем злую шутку: теперь, резко перевернувшись на другой бок в своём неизменном одеяльном коконе, он оказывался на насквозь промёрзшей половине простыни, долгое время непокрытой. Ощущение, будто тебя вынули из воды и кинули на лёд, спасительное в душную, скажем, испанскую ночь, но не самое уместное, когда тебе и без того холодно.  
Временами, когда он слишком долго маялся от бессонницы, погружённый в свои невесёлые думы, он раскрывался целиком, разрывал свой полутёплый кокон назло самому себе, отдавал себя на растерзание подземельному воздуху, чтобы причинить дискомфорт, заставить страдать. Так тебе. Мёрзни. Мучайся. Словно это могло заглушить боль и скорбь, леденящие сердце изнутри. Со злости он кидал мокрую подушку в стену, чаще всего она не долетала, но это исступлённое движение окончательно выбивало его из сил, и он забывался, наконец, сном.  
Холодно было скрючившись лежать на мокрой траве у ног Повелителя. Пока тот вершил суд над своим слугой, роса впивалась в колени сквозь мантию и брюки, а ветер и только-только собирающийся утренний туман завершали тёмное дело, и тело Северуса ощутимо вздрагивало, хотя он был уверен, что не боится. Или по крайней мере, не сильно боится.  
Холодно было умирать. Май все склонны переоценивать: обычно, в начале последнего месяца перед летом ночи ещё порядочно морозные, особенно здесь, в Шотландии. Он лежал на грязном полу Хижины, где всё, казалось бы, началось по его слегка романтизированному суждению, и чувствовал, как ему становится всё холоднее и холоднее с каждым кубическим дюймом крови, оставляющим его тело. Он думал, ему будет холодно в посмертии: некоторые религии предполагают холодный ад; в целом, это зависит от климатических условий, в которых вынуждена существовать община, исповедующая религию. Потом холодно было возвращаться из мёртвых. В больнице Святого Мунго летом редко топили, и явно экономили на одеялах; не имея возможности двигаться, он лежал и мёрз под тонким слоем шерсти внутри хлопковой наволочки. И, конечно же, холодно было на суде: тут удивляться нечему, всё-таки Визенгамот имеет несчастье находиться глубоко под землёй.  
Возможно, это с ним что-то не так, раз он замерзает практически везде. Паршивая терморегуляция, нарушения кровообращения или что-то в подобном роде. Возможно, он был рождён не в той стране, не в том климатическом поясе, возможно, где-нибудь в душной Барселоне или под обжигающим каннским солнцем он чувствовал бы себя комфортно, размышлял он, кутаясь в пушистый плед модного — Северус посмотрел на махровую ткань, чтобы проверить, — кофейного цвета. Гарри, как человек, лишённый семьи и связанных с нею ритуальных походов в гипермаркет перед очередной знаменательной датой, был одержим покупками всяких вещей для дома. Как истинная жертва эпохи консьюмеризма, он остервенело сметал с прилавков пледы, одеяла, покрывала, подушки самых разных форм, пуфы, свечи и подсвечники, такие, что не всегда было понятно, с какой стороны нужно поджигать, необъятные махровые пижамы и халаты, обогреватели, лампы настольные, напольные, настенные и чёрт знает на-куда-ещё, дрова, Мерлин помилуй, со всех уголков Земли, «Северус, посмотри, вот эти новые из ливанского кедра, продавец сказал, запах просто обалденный, и для здоровья полезно». Не скажешь же этому восторженному ребёнку двадцати с лишним лет, что если ты чувствуешь запах дыма от дров в комнате, то скорее всего с камином что-то не так. Северус ворчал, язвил, мол, интересно ему, что закончится быстрее, товары в «Икее» или деньги в Гринготтсе. Впрочем, ругался он не сильно: сам мог таким быть в свои далёкие восемнадцать лет, если бы его деньги не закончились так быстро. А этому, судя по всему, такая напасть, как недостаток денег, явно не грозит, значит, пусть дальше развлекается, решил про себя Северус, наблюдая, как огонь в камине с задором пожирает дорогущие поттеровские дрова. Да и сам он, возможно, успеет немного отогреть свои продрогшие за сорок с лишним лет кости… Пока тот не наиграется…  
— Северус, — слышит он голос, слегка недовольный и усталый, с кровати. — Иди спать.  
— Без меня не спится? — спросил Северус, не сдвинувшись с места.  
— Даже пытаться не буду, — категорично ответили ему. — Марш в кроватку.  
Он прав, думал Северус. Пора спать: мысли уже путаются. Одним ленивым взмахом палочки он отправил брусок в камин, просто на всякий случай, и только потом, удостоверившись, что тот занялся огнём, скинул с себя плед, прошёл пару шагов и… был вероломно подброшен чужой магией и уронен прямо на подушечно-одеяльную гору, в которую Поттер превратил их кровать.  
— Зараза, — Северус завозился, пытаясь отвоевать себе обратно остатки достоинства.  
— М-м-м, — промычал сонный засранец, откидывая палочку на прикроватный столик. — Спи уже.  
Спать в одеяльном коконе положено одному. У Северуса был порядочный опыт построения подобных конструкций; казалось, он спал так всегда, сколько себя помнил. Однако в последнее время он не прочь оказаться в коконе с Гарри. Вот как сейчас: лежать в окружении его наглых рук, слушать довольно громкое сопение над ухом, вдыхать аромат чистого постельного белья, с лавандовой на этот раз отдушкой. Северусу впервые в жизни не жалко ни одеяла, ни личного пространства. И у них вовсе нет недостатка в одеялах и пространствах, даже наоборот. Дело в том, что Северус имеет низменные, эгоистические мотивы такой расточительности, и ничего с собой поделать не может.  
В объятьях Гарри ему больше не холодно.


End file.
